Catch You, Catch Me: Revenge
by Ly1
Summary: Someone is out for revenge, and Sakura crosses their path. She thinks it's Tomoyo's new boy friend Eriol, until they meet face-to-face. Is Syaoran's hopeless love strong enough to save Sakura? R+R please!
1. The Beautiful Sakura

****

Catch You, Catch Me: Revenge

Chapter One - The Beautiful Sakura

By: Ly Tange

I do not own CCS/CC

**__**

Names of victims, cause of death, and what was be done.

TY: SHTBS, DVAX 

TC: FKSID, NQX 

YT: PLM, SPAX 

RS: DD, NQX

Now that looks good. Another school, new enemies, and the feel of satisfaction. *COUGH* Gr... why do I have this stupid cough? Now where was I? Ah, yes.

Finish. Save file. Exit. 

Hm... exit. Nice word. Exit...

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

I was going to wait for the shuttle for only fifteen more minutes. I deeply regretted going to school on my roller blades. This had to be the most boring part of the day. Well, actually I was rather enjoying this time.

I pushed back a lock of my honey-brown hair and sighed. The crowd was getting restless. I finally figured out how many people in this part of town go to the same high school as me. Okay, so I'm not the best at math, but I still was in awe at how many people there were. I was still enjoying my time.

"I thought you said you'd never love Sakura-chan!" A voice rang.

"I know. I was, er, just looking out for the bus, Tomoyo." I said, tearing my gaze away from a guy.

"As if." She said in a matter-of-the-fact voice. "Hm. He is rather cute. Why don't I ask him out?"

"Wait! I saw him first!!!" I suddenly blushed realizing her plan. "I hate when you do this to me."  
"Well, it is true Sakura. After you broke up with... you-know-who, you said you'd never love."

I looked down for a while, remembering the horrid thoughts of my love life. I had this terrible crush on Miles Danjo. He was one of the cutest boys around, _was_. I closed my eyes remembering what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Miles, you can't leave me." Tears were in my eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Miles said brushing back his blonde hair. I only stared into his sea blue eyes. 

"WHY? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" 

He sighed. "I told you. You've done nothing wrong. I-it's my father's fault. His stupid job took us away. He needs to move around and I have to come along." 

I took a step back, tears falling freely. "G-Good-bye Miles."

~~~~~~~~~~

I was back in reality, and I stared at the ground. My eyes were misty again. "Are you happy Tomoyo? I'm crying now."

My best friend moved towards me. "Gomen Nasai (Sorry.) I never meant it. I just don't want you to get hurt again. Remember all the pain he left you with? It's better to feel that sadness than go through that pain again."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Arigato Tomoyo. You're a real best friend."  
  
She grinned and I grinned back. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him again, him as in the guy I was watching sometime ago. I said I wouldn't love, but who said I couldn't look? It was a new school, and a new year so there should be new students, like him. Okay, time for explanations. 

I've dated back in eighth grade. I, uh, he broke up with me. I'm in high school now. Time for a new love life. Not really. I know I had to get better grades. Last year I got burned, seriously burned. My grades had dropped low, VERY low. It dropped because I loved. I loved someone. I promised myself not to love ever again. After all the pain Miles placed me through, I hadn't recovered and I couldn't take another blow.

Back to the present, I was starring at another guy. I couldn't resist. No one could, I think. He was pretty fit. You know, not too muscular, but not too thin. I think it was called: perfect. His hair looked sun tanned, naturally. His chestnut brown hair, that is. Every time he glanced around I tried to see his eyes. I found that they were a gorgeous colour of amber.

I noticed he was only a few inches taller than I was. Even though he was wearing simple clothes he still looked hot. To be exact: he was wearing casual khaki pants, and a dark green sweater. He was so hot. Literally, I think he was hot, the sun was glaring on all of us. Right now, I meant hot as in cute. In my eyes, he looked like he was Chinese. I had to check it out. I made a mental note to myself to 'accidentally' bump into him. 

"Kawaii..." I thought out loud. I blushed after that. I'm sure no else heard. Everyone was shouting and it seemed like a fight would break out.

I looked at myself. I wondered if he thought that I was cute. I sighed; my hair was a normal amber colour. I liked my eyes though. They were a beautiful colour of emerald green. In Tomoyo's words: luminous eyes. I was wearing black flares, and a light pink shirt. I thought it was pretty casual. I had my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji to thank.

Tomoyo, where was she? I looked around and spotted her. I sighed. She was a way better figure than I was. She had pale black hair, which was pretty long. Her eyes were a nice shade of black and steel blue. I don't know how she got those coloured eyes. Her mother's eyes were red. 

Right now, she was fit. I mean really fit. I think she'd gone a bit over weight last year, but now she was fit. She was wearing a pale blue shirt, and white flares. Tomoyo was really wealthy. I'm serious. She bought most of my clothes for me. She was also one of the best people to ask for fashion. Can you believe she was asked to make clothes for a company in grade seven? 

Wait. I walked closer towards Tomoyo. She was talking to a boy. I smiled wickedly. She wasn't _talking _to a boy. She was flirting with a boy! I almost jumped for joy! Tomoyo was paying attention to a LOVE life! 

I looked at her guy. He was okay, to my taste. He had a pair of simple glasses, navy blue hair, and taller than Tomoyo and me. I looked at his fashion sense. Good. He was wearing black formal pants and a steel blue collared, long sleeve. I decided not to interrupt them. Tomoyo seemed to be enjoying it.

Suddenly a screech heard from the bus startled me. What startled me more was a scream. I was in the middle of the crowd so I had no idea what was going on, until I saw it. I was shocked. There were several more cries and screams. 

It was him. A boy from my English class was on the road. A thin trickle of blood escaped his mouth. There were clear black, tire marks against his bright white shirt. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth. 

"OH MY--" I shrieked.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone from my class was lying on the road, and had been run over by the bus! I took a step back and bumped into someone. I looked. It was the guy I had watched earlier, you know, the Chinese one. He wrapped a hand around me. I blushed, but my face was pure white. My face was as white as a ghost's. 

Tomoyo's love-at-first-sight quickly draped a jacket on the boy on the road. He bent down and quickly checked for a pulse. He became white and pale, uh, paler than usual. He shook his head sadly as Tomoyo approached him.

I could almost read Tomoyo's lips. "He's...?" She asked. 

The navy blue haired boy nodded sadly.

I let hot tears down my face. I didn't really know that boy. I knew he was in my English class. That's all. I cried on the Chinese boy behind me and let the memory replay in my head.

"Shh, don't cry." The Chinese boy said. "Shh, don't cry my little Sakura." 

I glanced up, surprised that he knew my name. Tomoyo was beside us. "Too bad..." She whispered.

"But, is he really?" I asked chocking on my words. Tomoyo only nodded.

Let's go somewhere else." The Chinese boy suggested.

Tomoyo jumped back, literally. "AND SKIP SCHOOL?!?"

The blue haired boy came to her side. "Yeah. To get our minds off this."

"How about Music Hall?"

  
Everyone but I nodded. We made our way through the gasping crowd.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

I sighed and looked at my glass of lemonade. I loved the Music Hall, but today I didn't feel so lively. I stared at the hardwood floor, at the different tables, and at the shimmering lights about. Tomoyo came back carrying a tray of burgers.

"Here you go Sakura. Sakura?"

I blinked once. "Oh, thanks Tomoyo." I took my burger.

"Sakura?" The Chinese boy repeated.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's my name. I wanted to know how'd you know my name at the stop?"

He laughed. "I never knew! I knew that Sakura meant cherry blossom. You reminded me of one so that's why I called you Sakura, Sakura."

"Really?" I was shocked, but happy. "Who are you anyway?"

He smacked his forehead. "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Syaoran Li."

"And I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you Li-kun." I blushed.

Syaoran smiled. "Call me Syaoran."

Tomoyo giggled at the sight. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Eriol Hiragizawa." She motioned to the blue haired boy.

I laughed a little, and everyone grew quiet. I knew everyone was thinking about that accident. I quivered at the thought. I found myself listening to the singers. I think it was because the song was making me forget all of my worries, and making me party. 

A male singer was getting ready. He tapped the microphone once and smiled. He looked at the band members and they started an intro. 

He took in a breath, brushed back a jet-black hair and began.

__

"Help us get this started

Everyone's excited

We'll spend the whole time groovin'

Cause what we really like

Is to party on Friday night

I got my friends and we're here to groove (na na na)

Nothing's wrong aint' nuthing to prove

Don't need no cash just bring a friend

Cause we're gonna party all night again

1 can make a party

2 is not enough to get you down

3 you still get lonely cause tonight's the night for crowds

You can make it better

We can help a little bit too

Us and you together there aint' nothin' we can't do

Schools all out and now it's time to play (na na na)

Weekends come like a holiday

Best thing is that I got my crew

And if you want you can join us too

1 can make a party

2 is not enough to get you down

3 you still get lonely cause tonight's the night for crowds

You can make it better

We can help a little bit too

Us and you together there aint' nothin' we can't do

(Chorus)

Monday, Tuesday come and go

Wednesday, Thursday sometimes slow

Friday comes (just) like a dream

We'll party until we have to leave

Monday, Tuesday come and go

Wednesday, Thursday sometimes slow

Friday comes (just) like a dream

We'll party until we have to leave

1 can make a party

2 is not enough to get you down

3 you still get lonely cause tonight's the night for crowds

You can make it better

We can help a little bit too

Us and you together there aint' nothin' we can't do

I smiled, listening to the song. It made me feel a whole lot better. I looked at Syaoran, he was cute, but he seemed distant now. I knew he'd wear it off. The picture of that boy on the road was still stuck in my head with super glue.

School, I'm missing school.

"OH MY GOSH! My paper!" I shouted.

Several people gave me stares. I only turned red. Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura, we're skipping school remember?"  
"B-But..." English was a subject I was actually GOOD at. Tomoyo flew in almost everything. I, hehe, didn't exactly soar in everything. Just two subjects, and I was proud. I could only beat Tomoyo in physical Education and English. I practically failed math, everything else was either average or below average.

I sighed; remembering it was due on Friday. I had thought it was Friday because of that stupid song. I was getting annoyed. I loved the song, but I don't know why I was getting mad.

__

~I know... because of that accident...~

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Author's Notes: 

Sakura and Syaoran are friendly on their first meeting?  
Who's behind that accident?

WAS it an accident?

Who was at the start of the fic?

****

Sakura: It was a...*Ly claps a hand over her mouth*

Ly: Sakura you baka! Don't spoil it!

So? What do you think? Please **R+R **or e-mail me. Thanks! It's my first fic and hopefully you liked it. I think the next chapter will explain a lot more about what's going on.

Songs:

Friday Night - Sung by S Club 7  


****


	2. Many Meetings

Catch You, Catch Me: Revenge  
  
Chapter Two - Many Meetings  
  
By: Ly Tange  
  
I do not own CCS/CC  
  
(Going to learn some Japanese here. ^_^)  
  
  
  
My wrist-watch beeped, signaling another hour gone by. I looked at the table and sighed. There were four empty glasses of lemonade. I lost count of how many Tomoyo brought back at fourteen. It was as if I was addicted to lemonade.  
  
"Can you get me another lemonade Tomoyo?" I asked.  
  
Tomoyo lifted a brow as she stood up. "Er, another one? Sakura, you had at least nineteen lemonades."  
  
"And counting." Eriol added.  
  
"Just get me another, and use this." I tossed her another toonie.  
  
She sighed. "With sugar?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Sakura, don't drink too much." Syaoran warned. I nodded with drowsiness within me.  
  
I blinked. I knew I was snapping in and out of reality, and that accident didn't help me one bit. Tomoyo quickly came back with my drink. She handed me the change and I began to sip slowly. In a few minutes I downed the six inch glass.  
  
I moved it forward beside the other four, making a pile of five empty glasses. Tomoyo stood up to return the glasses when Eriol stopped her. I swore I saw him wink. He placed the glasses on the tray and brought them up to the counter.  
  
I looked at my purse. I could buy a few more lemonades, if my body could take anymore of the bitter-sweetness. I blinked again and felt wide awake. I looked at the couples on the dance floor, moving quickly to the beats.  
  
I would have asked Syaoran for a dance, if I held the guts to say it. I liked Syaoran. That was final. I promised myself to make it a secret. If Tomoyo found out she'd have a fit with that 'love promise' I made ages ago.  
  
Suddenly I caught a couple coming towards us. It was a girl with long black hair and red eyes. Behind her was a man about as tall as Eriol. He was a wonderful dirty-blonde. His starry blue eyes caught me the second I laid my eyes on him.  
  
The black haired girl stole a seat in between me and Syaoran. I felt jealous for a minute. Was she trying to double cross the boys? I was about to give her a 'Back off, this is my guy.' glare when she spoke up.  
  
"How are you guys?" She said in a fake, cheerful voice.  
  
"Just fine Meiling." Tomoyo answered. "Who's the looker?" She motioned to the dirty blonde beside me.  
  
Meiling smiled. "I'd like all of you to meet Micheal Kirk."  
  
"Micheal Kirk?" Syaoran and I said in unison.  
  
"That's my name and don't forget it." He said, giving all of us a smile.  
  
I frowned momentarily. This was beginning to be a pain. I looked at Meiling again. When she saw me about to say something to Syaoran she spoke up while giving me the girl's back off, glare. I sighed as Meiling was talking.  
  
"New high school, new year, new students. The same old thing, right Eriol?" Meiling smiled.  
  
Eriol merely nodded.  
  
"Uh, yes Meiling." Tomoyo sounded angry. I saw a look on her face and grinned. "So where do you stay, Micheal?"  
  
I saw Meiling glare. My drowsiness suddenly left me. I leaned back on my chair and enjoyed the cat fight. I was drinking another lemonade. I knew this had to be priceless. I managed a quick smile towards Syaoran. He caught my drift and leaned back on his chair.  
  
Micheal smiled, not noticing Syaoran and my grins. "I'm not in the Quad. I'm down at Nadeshiko Hall."  
  
I chocked on my drink. Silently, I recovered. Tomoyo continued her questioning. Meiling looked simply upset.  
  
"Nadeshiko Hall? Where is that?"  
  
"Just a few blocks down here. I think you'd like it." He chuckled. "By the way, onamae wa? (What is your name?)"  
  
Eriol narrowed his eyes as Tomoyo blushed. "Namae wa Tomoyo Daidouji. (My name is Tomoyo Daidouji.)" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Micheal laughed. "Hajimete ome ni kakarimasu Tomoyo Daidouji. (Glad to meet you Tomoyo Daidouji.)Tomoyo kawaii desu. (Tomoyo is pretty.)"  
  
Meiling slapped him on the head. "Oooooowwwww!"  
  
"Daijoubu? (Are you okay?)" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Haiii.... (Yesss....)" Micheal frowned, glaring slightly at Meiling. Meiling looked perfectly okay with the situation.  
  
I almost laughed out loud when I saw the look on Eriol's face. He was gritting his teeth so hard, his face was practically as blue as his hair, and he looked like his head would pop at any second. A balloon on the edge of exploding.  
  
"Shimpai wa arimasen. (No need to worry.)" Micheal added.  
  
I stood up, unable to control my laughter. Eriol looked so hilarious.  
  
"Dooshite ikimasu ka? (Why are you going?)" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Er... to the Quad. Gomen nasai. I don't mean to leave so soon. That report is due and I really, really have to get it started." I stammered, unable to keep a trace of laughter in my voice. I could feel my face becoming red as I became the main attraction.  
  
"Matte! (Wait!)" Tomoyo suddenly shouted.  
  
"Nani? (What?)" She could hear annoyance in my voice, clear and simple.  
  
"Er... Okai ma naku. (Nevermind)" She rubbed a thought out of her mind. I could tell.  
  
I sighed and ran out of the Music Hall, controlling blush from my face. I could feel Syaoran's eyes on me. "Ja mata! (See ya!)"  
  
As I ran out I sighed. The blush on my face died slowly. ~Oh my gosh. He must think I'm really weird! ARGH! I just made a complete fool out of myself! Gr... Sometimes you are so baka Sakura!~  
  
I ran a furious hand through my hair and made it to the quad safe and sound. I remembered Tomoyo saying she would join me later. Besides being best friends, we were roommates. Not that big of a deal. Just best friends sharing a room. Don't worry! We have SEPARATE beds!  
  
I jogged up the stairs and opened our door. (We don't keep it locked. Don't ask.) I found myself trying to find my floppy disk. When my hand found what I was looking for I bounded into the computer lab.  
  
It was freezing at the computer lab. I turned up the heater a little. I walked slowly towards a computer I was totally freaked out. It was so dark and it smelled horrible here. It was the start of school, and I'm guessing none of the janitors cleaned up this room. See, this computer lab is HARDLY used. The ones inside our classrooms are used a lot more often because they were upgraded. These slow machines weren't.  
  
Being me, I liked places were I had it all to myself. Tomoyo was usually with me, or two other people, so I felt safe. I certainly didn't now. It was just me ... and nothing else. OH MY GOSH! I'm here ALONE!  
  
"What if there's a g-ghost?!?" I whimpered, but took a seat at my usual spot.  
  
A shaky hand slid the floppy disk into the slot.  
  
I frowned. The computer wasn't accepting my disk. I turned on the desk lamp and peered into the slot. Another floppy was inside of the old thing. I ejected it and looked at the label. No name. Wait, something was written on it. It were the words: REV. DD  
  
As I looked at the gray square, I felt puzzled. I didn't know anyone who had REV. DD in their name. Maybe it wasn't someone I knew. There were at least a good hundred of people at school. Maybe Tomoyo knew. She was popular. She should've known a lot of people.  
  
I inserted my floppy, putting the other on the table. As the computer began to read my files I dropped my shoulder bag on the floor, below the table.  
  
My attention soon turned to the computer. It was a blue screen. I hated when ever these things happened to me. I especially HATED viruses. You should've seen me when an e-mailed virus took over the computer. The memory of the bomb and the time ticker of that virus popped into my head.  
  
Suddenly I felt scared. I hated these things, but I couldn't leave it like this. I'd feel guilty. I read the screen.  
  
ERROR: VC-98857  
  
Windows could not respond to your task. An error had occurred. ~I think I figured that out.~ Please try to escape. Press any button to continue. It may be possible to continue and resume. Press CTRL+ALT+DELETE to restart your computer.  
  
I sighed and pressed any other key. Suddenly it began to make this horrible beeping sound. BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! My face frowned. I'm not the computer wizard. If I asked for help, I think I would have asked Eriol.  
  
The screen suddenly turned black and blue. It continued to flicker and alternate colours. By now I was scared out of my skin. If things could only get worse, it did. The volume control went crazy. I saw the volume getting higher and higher.  
  
I tried to tune it lower. I pressed the button so many times. I was freaked out. I pressed control, alt, and delete. The computer only made a high screeching noise. A voice suddenly boomed on it's speakers.  
  
"PLEASE EXIT! PLEASE EXIT! WINDOWS IS HAVING ERRORS! *BLEEP* EXIT! WARNING! EXIT! *BLEEEEEEPPPPPP* EXIT!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU BAKA TING! STOPIT!"  
  
As if my wish had been granted, the computer screen went black. I closed my eyes, almost as if I was expecting a big *BOOM* to happen. I opened one eyes. Then the other. The computer made some weird BBBZZZTTT noise and it ejected my floppy disk.  
  
Besides the floppy hitting me square in the face, I think I was phsyically all right.  
  
"Oh... my... gosh..." I lost my temper. "YOU STUPID BAKA OF A COMPUTER! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE HECK OUT OF ME?!?!? YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! "  
  
After that I continued to scream in Japanese. I furiously took my floppy, and grabbed my shoulder bag. I heard something fall but I didn't care. I raced up to my, uh Tomoyo and my room and shut the door tight. I slammed my stuff on the table and fell asleep.  
  
~Oh... my... gosh... That stupid thingy-ma-jig.~  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo?  
  
I groaned weakly and pried open my eyes. Sure enough, it was Tomoyo. "What? Whadda you want?"  
  
She continued to brush her hair. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going. I'll be back in the afternoon."  
  
I sat up feeling dazed. "Hm? Out? Where? With who? Why?" Then it sunk in. "Oh.... him?"  
  
"Hai?" Tomoyo answered weakly.  
  
I laughed. "Is Eriol that good?"  
  
She nodded, her pale skin now a wonderful watermelon colour. I giggled and sank back on my bed. I wasn't sleepy anymore, just lazy. I saw Tomoyo looking inside our closet. That was a mistake. I'm serious. We have AT LEAST one hundred outfits in there.  
  
Amazingly, Tomoyo pulled out a nice outfit. It was a tight black dress. It had a collar, but was sleeveless. The dress ran down until her knees. She had chosen a simple pair of high heels to go with this dress. She slowly applied some lip stick and eye shadow.  
  
"THAT formal?" I raised my brow. She seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Er, uh, um... h-haiii?" It was as if she were asking me questions.  
  
"How could you not know where you're dating?"  
  
She blushed a tomato colour. "It's NOT a d-date."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Right, well, better get going beauty. You would want the beast to wait."  
  
Tomoyo scooped up her shoulder bag and left. After she closed the door I ran into a laughing spree. I hoped Tomoyo noticed that she was as red as a pepper right now. I could just imagine Eriol's expression when they meet.  
  
"Sakura, you're NOT suppose to laugh at your best friend on her DATE!" I scolded myself, laughing at the same time.  
  
I stood up and brushed my teeth. After breakfast-which consisted of a mere muffin-I ran towards the computer. With my shoulder bag at my side I reached for my disk. I picked up the gray thing and jammed it into the computer. The computer made a funny noise when I looked at the screen.  
  
  
  
*********+++++++******+++++***++++++************************************  
  
*********+******+********+*****+*******************************************  
  
*********+******+********+*****+*******************************************  
  
*********+******+********+*****++++++*************************************  
  
*********+******+********+*****+********************************************  
  
*********+++++++******+++++***++++++******************************Tonight  
  
"What the heck is this suppose to be?" I asked clueless. The screen flickered and a document loaded onto the computer screen.  
  
TY: SHTBS, DVAX  
  
TC: FKSID, NQX  
  
YT: PLM, SPAX  
  
RS: DD, NQX  
  
I blinked clueless, again. "What is this?"  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
What is that?  
  
Can you guess?  
  
Miecheal and Meiling?  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol?  
  
Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
Yet another mystery after another. I just love writing these kind of things. Oh yeah, back to the point. So what do you think? Is Micheal trying to hit it on Tomoyo? Or vise versa? All these questions answered in the next chapter.  
  
R+R or e-mail me! Arigato! 


End file.
